Sentient Sketchpad
'SCP-3000' Item(s) #: SCP-3000, SCP-3000-1A Object Class: Euclid Addon Class: '''Keter '''Special Containment Procedures: SCP-3000 and SCP-3000-1A are to be kept in a furnished room with a queen-size bed with a loaded bookshelf and a closet which holds SCP-3000-1A-2. SCP-3000 is in a complex-lock “wardrobe” across where SCP-3000-1A should uncommonly sleep. The room has a computer which can be used to create containment breaches, but has a location unknown. SCP-3000-1A when transporting Biohazard SCPs is to be watched by five (5) D-Class personnel and seven (7) guards at a safe distance from the biohazard. SCP-3000 is to be kept in a room with twice as many armed guards, and visualized upon entrance to containment. Only the highly trained guards and D-class personnel are to enter. Description: SCP-3000 is a small, slightly tattered 5.5” x 8.5” sketchpad which if used, draws in an entity to use it to draw people they know or may know. This entity is currently called SCP-3000-1. SCP-3000 is sentient, and can only communicate through SCP-3000-1. The better or more dedicated artist will use it more, taking away anyone’s life and replacing it with the mind and personality of what the illustration must have. After a significant amount of illustrations to fill at least a fifth of SCP-3000, all instances of SCP-3000-1 will then disappear overnight, claiming to never have been reported missing until the following morning. Then SCP-3000 becomes blank, erasing every sketch or drawing the SCP-3000-1 has ever made. The SCP-3000 has been used at almost three quarters full all drawn by hand by a man classified as SCP-3000-1A. SCP-3000-1A was the first victim who has yet to disappear, and is still alive in containment. The SCP-3000-1A is surprisingly mentally healthy, but is more bipolar due to exposure of SCP-3000. He does not require food, however he is in perfect human shape. Neither can he be inflicted by any infection of any kind. However, through his experience with the SCP-3000, he has become a fearful savant, with a higher cognitive ability and a higher success in intimidation of any person. We have found sedatives to work on SCP-3000-1A, but is hard to get close and use effectively. SCP-3000-1A is an estimated 32 (2087) year old male, with circular blackish-brown hair and green eyes. He wears a grey dress shirt with a crimson tie and a silver paramedic’s mask with light blue latex disposable gloves. He also wears a black wool coat over it all, and is suspected of holding a Jericho 941 sidearm and Military-class Bofors AK-5 assault rifle somewhere on him. No evidence has been successfully secured, as all D-class have been executed by SCP-3000-1A on contact. The SCP-3000-1A is highly skilled in using a firearm (Incident SCP-3000-1A-34). SCP-3000-1A-2 are five 5 firearms various in class that are secured in a location universal to change wherever SCP-3000-1A is located. Universal location must be a room with a closet, which SCP-3000-1A will pull out of. SCP-3000-1A-2 cannot be seen unless SCP-3000-1A is holding them or touching them in any way, but does not have to be skin-contact. Physical contact with the firearm is impossible if not visualized. SCP-3000-1A claims SCP-3000-1A-2 are the Bofors AK-5 assault rifle, Jericho 941 pistol, 1216 shotgun, Chiappa Rhino revolver, and M249 SAW light machine gun. SCP-3000-1A also says the shotgun, revolver, and LMG have gone missing and cannot be retrieved. He denies knowledge of names of people we’ve found inconclusive, as he explains he is a “ghost” to all humanity, even in his career as a physicist. We may have knowledge that these names may be friends and his girlfriend, as his family has been EXPUNGED. Guards have reported music emitting from the cell containing SCP-3000 whilst either SCP-3000-1A be contained or free. SCP-3000-1A is often used for transporting SCP-008, SCP-016, SCP-742, or SCP-217 to be safe, and only in safe conditions. He seems to be utterly upset with what happened prior to containment, therefor tearing out all pages in SCP-3000 of what he drew before Incident SCP-3000-1A-34. We have asked the SCP-3000 questions and having SCP-3000-1 and SCP-3000-1A both translate its silent response, as SCP-3000 seems to understand our questions. SCP-3000 is more cooperative while SCP-3000-1A is more aggressive. SCP-3000-1A will converse with SCP-3000 by speaking to it and telepathically receiving a response. SCP-3000-1A will reluctantly translate the SCP-3000, German, French, Japanese, Spanish, Swedish and Russian. On a heavier note, the SCP-3000-1A is highly intelligent on chemistry, astrology, epidemiology, physics (including theoretical), engineering, mathematics, and anatomy. SCP-3000-1A is believed to have training prior of containment of military conduct and has personally invested time into espionage and concealment, although no records show previous training and has been assumed to be personal interest. No personal knowledge is known besides what he has told us so far. The name he has told to have been his, Simon Clark Peterson, has no record of any kind as of containment. Incident SCP-3000/-1A-001 To recent investigation and interest, SCP-3000-1A is the only confirmed individual who actually knows what SCP-001 is. Among the many proposals on what it is speculated to be, only SCP-3000-1A knows if any one of them are actually correct. Despite offerings, bargains, and negotiations, SCP-3000-1A has vigorously refuted answering any requests. Studies suggest that he does so simply to anger the Foundation. Proof suggesting that he does know of SCP-3000-1A exists and is as follows: many clues given to SCP-3000-1A by SCP-3000 that all correlate with all proposals are proven facts of SCP-001. After analysis, SCP-3000-1A vanished with SCP-3000. Approximately 24 hours after initial disappearance, SCP-3000 reappeared in its designated containment cell while SCP-3000-1A reappeared in the announcer's booth and yelled the phrase, "I know now that 001 is not a sphere, joke's on you Clef!" over the intercom. After this, SCP-3000-1A and SCP-3000 along with many other SCPs escaped in a major containment breach and were never retrieved. How exactly contact has been made to SCP-3000-1A after escape is because he frequently returns to instruct chaos and mock the Foundation, mostly alone. Incident SCP-3000/-1A-990 A remembered interview between SCP-990 and Dr. REDACTED speculates of SCP-3000-1A's return and a subsequent containment breach, but with one difference: he is not alone. SCP-990 mentions of two other members of "odd clothing". SCP-900 also mentions they carry SCP protection and possibly present a threat to the entire Foundation. What makes this an incident is that SCP-990 spoke to SCP-3000-1A during his sleep also, to which SCP-3000-1A reported that SCP-990 said, "Site 19 will collapse on unintelligable" and SCP-3000-1A woke up 3 days before his escape. At the moment, he believed that this was the "collapse". SCP-990 also mentioned of "followers" to Agent REDACTED days prior, but Agent REDACTED could only make out "-ster". 'SCP-3000-1A SCP interactions' *SCP-079 *SCP-682 *SCP-902 *SCP-860 *SCP-270 *SCP-294 *SCP-131 *SCP-085 *SCP-076 *SCP-173 *SCP-500 *SCP-035 *SCP-008 *SCP-016 *SCP-742 *SCP-217 *SCP-066 *SCP-148 *SCP-001 *SCP-166 *SCP-447 *SCP-990 *SCP-105 Category:Other Characters Category:Special Pages Category:Undisclosed SCPs